Choi Si Won
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre Artistico:' 시원 / Si Won *'Nombre Real:' 최시원 / Choi Si Won *'Nombre Chino': 始源 / Shǐ Yuán *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 7 -Abril-1986 (Certificado el 10 de Febrero de 1987) *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo. *'Altura:' 183cm. *'Peso:' 65kg. *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' B. *'Signo Zodíacal:' Aries. *'Signo Chino:' Tigre. *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment . Biografía Nació y se crió en el seno de una estricta familia protestante en Corea. Su familia posee una de las cadenas de supermercados más grande en Seúl y también empresas radicadas en Japón. En 2003, cuando tenía 16 años, fue descubierto por un caza-talento que lo recomendó a una audición para el Starlight Casting System. Interesado en desarrollar una carrera en el mundo del entretenimiento acudió a la audición, a pesar de la negativa inicial de sus padres. Después de pasarla, su padre le permitió entrar en la agencia de talentos SM Entertainment con el acuerdo de que Siwon quedaría como un estudiante a tiempo completo. Por otro lado, le dijo a su hijo que no le ofrecía ninguna ayuda, porque quería que Siwon aprendiera las lecciones de la vida, trabajando de forma independiente. Comenzó a tomar clases de canto, privadas, baile y lecciones de actuación unos meses después de la audición de SM Entertainment. A finales del 2003, fue enviado a los dormitorios con los otros alumnos y empezó a asistir al entrenamiento junto con los demás. Ese mismo año, hizo su primera aparición en los medios de comunicación en el video musical de Dana (miembro de The Grace ) "What Is Love". Dramas * The King of Dramas(SBS,2012) * Fall In Love With You Again (HunanTV, 2012) *Extravagant Challenge (GTV, 2011) *Poseidon (KBS, 2011) *Athena: Goddess of War (KBS, 2010) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) *Stage of Youth (CCTV2, 2009 → Estrella Invitada, Episodio 12) *Legend Of Hyang Dan (MBC, 2007) *Spring Waltz (KBS, 2006) *18 vs. 29 (KBS, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Parent's Approval (KBS) *Charnel Boy (KBS) Temas para Dramas *Worthless (Oh! My Lady, 2010) Películas *I AM. (2012) *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) *Battle of Wits (2006) *Charamel Boy'' (2005) Anuncios * Elite * 12Plus * Seoul Milk * Pepsi * Black Jacket * 12Plus (junto a Heechul y Yesung ) *Reaction - "W" de la marca SK Telesys *12Pluss Miracle *Miracle BB Perfect Powder *SK W Smartphone *Acer *Mamonde *12Plus (junto a Tiffany ) *12Plus (junto a Donghae ) *12 Plus (junto a Kyuhyun) *Caffe Latte *Mamonde First Energy Serum (junto a Yuri ) *SPAO Vest (junto a Leeteuk y Eunhyuk ) *Mamonde Ultra Repair Cream (junto a Yuri ) Videos Musicales *Dana - "What Is Love" *Zhang Li Yin (ft. Xiah Junsu ) - "Timeless - Parte I" (Junto a Han Geng ) *Zhang Li Yin (ft. Xiah Junsu ) - "Timeless - Parte II" (Junto a Han Geng ) *Zhang Li Yin - I Will (Junto a Han Geng ) *Zhang Li Yin - "The Left Shore Of Happiness" (Junto a Hangeng ) *Ariel Lin - "Fireflies" (Junto a Donghae ) *Girls' Generation - "Hoot" Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: Super Junior. *'Sub-grupo: 'Super Junior M. *'Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarin. *'Nombre de Fans: Siwonest. *'Educación:' Instituto Hyundae; Universidad Inha (Teatro y Cine)(Con RyeoWook ) *'Religión: '''Católico. *'Familia:' Padre, madre y hermana menor (Choi Ji Won). *'Hobby/Especialidad:' Cantar, Bailar, Mirar Películas, Taekwondo, tocar la Batería. *'Apodos: Caballo (otorgado por el manager ya que Siwon tiene los musculos muy marcados como un caballo), Simba (puesto por Heechul ) y El Rey de los Gestos (porque cuando habla mueve mucho las manos). *'Idiomas:'Coreano, Chino Mandarín e Inglés. *'''Chica ideal: '''Que tenga el cabello ondulado,que sea cristiana,que este orientada al hogar y a formar una familia,que sea bonita,que tenga lindos ojos y luzca bien camisas que muestren su abdomen. *En el Super Show 5 (23-04-13) en Argentina felicito a los Argentinos por el Papa Francisco. *Es el más alto de Super Junior. *Sus colores favoritos son el verde y el negro. *Ama la Coca-Cola, el chocolate, y el vino pero no soporta el picante. *Siwon y Eunhyuk son los unicos dentro de Super Junior que usan la ropa más cara. *Siwon atesora mucho a Kyuhyun, considerandolo su miembro favorito dentro del grupo, por lo que algunos de Super Junior lo molestan. *Es conocido como "El hombre de las señas" porque cuando habla mueve mucho las manos. *El también es la primera celebridad coreana en sobrepasar el millón de seguidores en twitter, contando actualmente con más de 3 millónes. *Es uno de los cuatro primeros artistas coreanos en aparecer en los sello postales chinos. *Cuando fue a Londres entro a un bar pensando que no lo reconocerian y si lo hicieron y el tuvo que salir corriendo. *Siwon le hablabla en chino a Hangeng y Hangeng le respondia en coreano. *Siwon hace que los otros miembros de Super Junior (especialmente Kangin) se sientan celosos porque es guapo y genial. *El ha intentado que Hangeng y Heechul vayan a la inglesia, siempre ha fallado. *Una vez tomo el coche equivocado. Era la misma marca y color que el suyo. Lo noto cuando ya iba bastante lejos. *A Siwon le gusta transformar a otras personas en cristianos. *En los shows, cuando Kyuhyun va a hacerle alguna travesura a sus hyungs, son Shindong y Siwon quienes siempre lo acompañan. *Siwon abrio una cafeteria llamada: "A Twosome Place". *Toca la bateria, una vez toco con Trax en septiembre del 2006 en el programa de musica de la SBS Popular Songs, debido a que su baterista habia dejado la banda. *Cuida mucho de Henry Lau. *El es experto en taekwondo y es el más joven en Corea que sostiene la cuarta fila en el cinturón negro. *Es uno de los miembros más queridos por las fans junto con Donghae *Se lleva muy bien con Heechul, casi siempre está defendiéndolo de los demáuando lo molestan. *Es cercano a Tifanny (SNSD). *Su familia posee una de las cadenas de supermercados mas grandes en Seul *Durante la grabacion de "Oh! My Lady", Siwon le tomo mucho cariño a Kim Yoo Bin, la pequeña actriz que interpreto a su hija en el drama e incluso ella le llama "papa". En una ocasion,el dijo a traves del twitter: "Mi hija Ye Eun siempre viene a mi corriendo y me abraza mientras me llama papá. Ya me he convertido en un tontorron por mi hija. Oh,My lady es Ye Eun, Lo siento Chae Rim noona,JeJe". *Audi Korea eligio a Siwon y Ha Jung Woo como embajadores oficiales de esta conocida marca de Autos. Eligieron a Siwon por ser uno de los artistas con muchos talentos y por su gran popularidad mundial (una de las principales estrellas del Hallyu). El director general de Audi Korea dijo "Ambos tienen exelente gusto artistico y son inteligentes y elegantes, admiro sus talentos artisticos, sus imagenes crearan una sinergia con el prestigio dinamico de la marca Audi". Siwon sera la cara del modelo Audi R8 Sypder. *Recientemente en Radio Star los miembros mencionaron que es hijo rico que tiene varias casas y que si quisiera compraria la MBC lo cual lo puso incomodo ya que no le gusta presumir su estatus social. *Una vez que iban en el avion a Siwon se le acabo la fruta que dan como postre y comenzo a comerse la de Eunhyuk quien estaba sentado a su lado Eunhyuk se molesto y lo llamo LADRON palabra la cual nadie nunca le habia dicho e hizo que se molestara y no se hablaran por una semana hasta que Eunhyuk se diculpo *Es demasiado metodico y ordenado aun en los hoteles saca sus pertenencias y las coloca en su lugar aunque solo se queden por un dia *Dijo que su padre es la persona que mas admira y que le gustaria ser como el pero que quiere crecer lejos de su proteccion refiriendoce a que quiere lograr todo por su cuenta y no con la ayuda del poder, riqueza ni amistades de su padre *Es fan de SISTAR *También es conocido como "Soldado de la luz" '''por su colaboración con el Grupo 3rd Wave *En su gira por Sudamérica dijo "que quisiera enamorarse de una Latina" Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Pagina Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Weibo Oficial Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:SM Entertainment